e20fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2 (21 February 1985)
Episode 2 of EastEnders was broadcast on 21 February 1985. It was written by Jane Hollowood and directed by Matthew Robinson. Characters In order of appearance: Synopsis Den is on the phone arranging to meet someone. Angie comes in with Sharon and Den and Angie argue about money, while Den changes his shirt which has blood on it from Nick and Ali's fight. Angie takes it out on Sharon, who is wearing her earrings. Pauline and Arthur discuss her pregnancy. The residents all celebrate Den and Angie's anniversary in the bar. Arthur walks Pauline home where she clashes with Lou over the baby again. As Den calls time in the pub, a drunken Arthur tells Kathy and Pete that Pauline is pregnant. Arthur wants to go home and have it out with Lou, but a flirtatious Angie won't let him leave. Kathy and Pete take Arthur back to their's and Den takes Angie up to bed over his shoulder. The next morning, Ali visits Dr Legg's surgery with his injuries from the fight last night, and gets his arm put in a sling. Ali asks Dr Legg whether it's his and Sue's fault that Reg Cox lay undiscovered for so long. Legg says he hasn't seen a medical report yet and can't answer. In the the launderette, Pauline teases Arthur about his hangover and asks him to buy Lou some chocolates to sweeten her up. Ethel enters the café collecting money for Reg, but Sue refuses to contribute as she never liked Reg. Ali bumps into Nick on the Square but avoids talking to him. Arthur borrows some money from Pete and goes to buy chocolates from Saeed and Naima at First 'Til Last. Den goes out to buy some cheap whiskey and leaves Angie at the pub. When Arthur gives the chocolates to Lou, she gives him an ultimatum; get the baby aborted or adopted, or keep it and move out. Angie gets a visit from Mr Chumley from the brewery and stations Ethel outside The Vic to warn Den. Arthur gives Ethel the chocolates and has a moan about Lou. Ethel gets distracted and doesn't warn Den about Mr Chumley, so he walks into the pub with the box of whiskey. He lies that it is for a private party and invites Mr Chumley. At the surgery, Dr Legg gets a visit from DI Marsh, who tells him Reg has died and he is leading the murder investigation. Continuity This episode picks up from the previous one, so the first half is set on 19 February. The rest of the episode is set the following day, 20 February. Roly and Willy both appear in this episode. It marks the first Duff Duff for Dr Legg. Although not referred to by name, Den is seen on the phone to his mistress Jan Hammond for the first time. Locations * The Queen Victoria * Albert Square * 45 Albert Square * 1a Albert Square * Bridge Street Launderette * Al's Café * Bridge Street Market * First 'Til Last Credits Gallery File:Ep2AngieDen.jpg|Den takes a drunken Angie to bed. File:Ep2Ali.jpg|Ali is injured after his fight with Nick. File:Episode002DuffDuff.jpg|Episode 2 Duff Duff. Category:1985 episodes